


Opposites

by mooncloud93



Category: 2NE1, Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hallucinations, Romance, it happened during sbs gayo daejun 2013, there's even a video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncloud93/pseuds/mooncloud93
Summary: Minzy was too tired to notice anything. Myungsoo's type can change sometimes. And Woohyun and Bom are the worst best wing men.





	Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> 2013 me really pushed for this pairing. I was fangirling hard for both of the groups so pairing anyone from each group kinda happened naturally lol. Plus it did not help that they had an interaction of sorts (there's really nothing to it lmao) that was caught in a video so the delusional me really fell for it. This fic is also a mess. It made my head ache writing it and it made my head ache reading it.  
> If anyone ever finds this, although I really doubt it, I hope you enjoy? Haha yeah

SBS Gayo Daejun 2013 

It's almost starting and they're still fixing my hair. No wonder some other people think we're so difficult to be with. Minzy sighed, as she watched their stylist pulled and styled her hair and puts a million chemicals, which she'll have to deal with later when they get home. Minzy, who felt tired by just thinking of how it's such a chore to put and remove and put and remove make up, was about to sneek in a little nap when she saw the door open on the corner of her eye and saw a familiar looking PD-nim. She hurriedly took off her earphones, afraid that she might miss something the PD would say about the entire event.

The PD looked around the dressing room for a moment, not sure where to focus from the very hectic and busy look of it. But immediately made sense of everything that's happening inside and got on with what brought him in the dressing room in the first place. "Ah. You're still fixing them? Ok they're not included in the opening anyway. But we need you Sandara-ssi? Are you ready now?"

Dara half ran across the room without (almost) hitting or pushing anyone, bowed low, and presented herself nicely to the PD who was looking for her. Everyone, of course, automatically shouted their cheers and their "fightings!" to the Dara, which she responded with her sweet but nervous smile.

They're not included in the opening anyway. The words rang and echoed inside Minzy's head, like it was that annoying song in that annoying commercial she saw, months, years ago on their TV in their dorm. She inhaled deeply to release yet another audible breath of tiredness, of frustation. The stylist put her finishing touch-ups, and patted her shoulder as a sign that she's already done with her look. Minzy stared at the mirror in front of her for a while, the words of the PD-nim still ringing inside her head and she's now wondering-

"Why are we not included in the opening again?" Minzy, surprised to hear her exact thoughts out loud, instantly looked behind her and saw her Bommie-unnie seated on the sofa in the middle of the chaos of the room, partly drowned in their mountain of wardrobe, drinking something that she probably had been drinking from the time they got there in their dressing room. Minzy decided to sit beside Bom, while waiting for Chaerin to enlighten them with things that they should have gotten used to know by now. But Chaerin, who is standing by her wide spread of varied accessories, continued on trying, and wearing and rewearing  her accessories, obvious that she isn't supposed to be disturbed so she probably did not hear a thing (but more because Bom was trying to drink and talk at that same time so she wasnt able to understand).

"Yah! Chaerinnie!" Bom, being her impatient self, threw something like a scarf to Chaerin because no one ignores Park Bom, not even their higly leader-nim. Minzy was surprised herself, and laughed a little at how ridiculous their oldest could be. And to think she's the oldest.

Chaerin was shocked which made the accessories shook a little, to which made her mouth open wide. "What now, unnie?" She glared at her, mad for disturbing her and her accessories.

"I asked you why arent we included in the opening." Bommie chuckled at Chaerin's reaction and mouthed a sorry (which was obviously half-hearted).

Chaerin just puffed a sigh, and answered, "Same reason as to why we are not always invited in variety shows." She then picked up the scarf that was thrown to her and carefully balled it up and placed it to the nearest empty table, far from the reach of Bom.

Minzy nodded to herself, though still a bit surprised at Chaerin's obvious answer. Of course that will be a reason, what else would it be. 2NE1 is known to be that awkward, too serious, too-high-to-reach girl group with little to no social interaction skills, that broadcasting channels rarely bother to invite them to their variety shows, and in this case, include them in the opening of this year's Gayo Daejun. Why did she even bother on wondering when the answer was right in her face. 

"Plus Dara unnie is MC-ing now anyways so.." Chaerin shrugged, while still trying out for rings and bracelets. Minzy, who is now seated next to Bom, nodded again, with Bom this time, now understanding the whole situation. Guess not for us to really pry on. Minzy thought as she stared at their dressing room door, and then to her Bommie unnie, thinking of changing the topic of their conversation. They will be stuck in their messy dressing room for a while so might as well rest with her unnie for a bit while waiting.

"Unnie what are you drinking?" She stared at her unnie's drink, trying to read the english words sprawled on the label of the cup.

"Hot boba milk tea." She said after enjoyingly sipping on her cup. "I cant get the tapioca though." Bommie's face turned so determined that made Minzy smile because she looked like a hamster gnawing a sunflower seed, and also because she could not believe that a woman almost in her thirties could look and act so childish. 

"By the way Mingkki-yah, I saw a lot of cute guy hoobaes on the hallway today. Have you seen them?" Bom faced Minzy, wriggled her eyebrows, and smirked to tease her dongsaeng. "I bet most of them are your age, and some a little bit your oppas. You're more interested in oppas right?"

Here we go again. "I honestly did not notice because we are all bowing to each other. And I'm kind of sleepy I'm surprised I still ended up alive here in our dressing room." She leaned her head on the sofa, carefully enough that it won't mess up her hair, and closed her eyes to somehow make her unnie rest the topic.

"But I'm just trying to contribute to those missing days of your life where you're supposed to be having fun and studying and meeting nice boys for you to be friends with! Don't you want that Mingkki?" Bom explained, trying to act serious but teasing still obvious in her voice. To which Chaerin reacted with a not-so-silent mirth, though still focused on choosing her accessories.

"Unnie I think you contributed enough through your bullying from the day we were trainees up until now. I dont think I'll be needing more contributions from you." Minzy retaliated, as she stretched her arms, which made her stomach totally defenseless that made way to Bom smacking her belly.

"Seriously! How could a girl, as sexy and young and pretty as you don't have any interest in cute boys? And on the top of that, they are practically laid down upon you, all you have to do is choose one, or more, and you wont have any problems."

"Unnie are you even aware of the schedules we're having? And school's coming up. You cant really expect me to date." Just thinking about it made Minzy tired. How could she possibly do all of these stuff?

"But I saw one guy checking you out!"

"Really?" Minzy then sat up straight and looked at her unnie so fast even she was surprised that she's getting interested in all of this. 

"Really." Bom smirked and acted nonchalant while she continiously struggle to get the tapioca pearls out of her now empty drink. 

"You're just playing with me." Minzy hissed when she saw the look in her unnie's face.

"I'm serious! I just forgot his face though." Minzy squinted her eyes and looked at her unnie, doubt clear on her face. "I swear there was one! It's just my eyes can't distinguish one group from the other. I mean almost all the guy groups look the same I just can't tell which one is the other." Bom explained, trying to defend herself.

Minzy shrugged her shoulders. "Well, me neither. I could enumerate names but i barely know who's who. Why do they all look the same?" She slumped her head to the sofa again, trying to stop her brain from identifying faces of blur men that she saw a while ago in the hallway, when they were on their way to where she is now.

. . . 

"That was some opening." Sungyeol sneered when Myungsoo and Woohyun came back to their cramped dressing room after the event's opening stage. "You two were the usual, though."  The two ignored him, though he still receieved a smack from Sunggyu, and a "Shut up, hyung!" from Sungjong. The two can't be bothered, though, because they needed to change clothes and retouch their make-up for their own performance stage.

Myungsoo sat in front of the mirror, face ready to be painted again, when he heard his phone vibrate in front of him, mixed with the noona's make-ups and other beauty stuff. Usually, when it's their own concert or own show they're preparing for, he would not even dare touch his phone or even bother with it, scared that it will just distract him and will put him off his preparation. But this time, since there were more than ten artists having their own stages, and their own managers and stylists noonas not on their usual rage mode, maybe it wouldnt be so bad to check and play with his phone while they get him ready.

He slid and unlocked his phone to check on the message, surprised at the person who sent it. 

WH: _Nvr thought ur into those type of grls_

Myungsoo squinted his eyes at the message, then looked to where Woohyun is beside him, his hair getting styled by the noona, though he can't see his face because he is so focused on his phone, and his fingers still busy typing. Myungsoo's phone vibrated again, and he saw Woohyun stopped typing and instead, shook his phone, signalling him to check on his phone.

WH: _noonas can b a real snoop u kno myt as well b safe_

MS: _wht do u mean by ur first txt?_

WH: _saw u checking at 2ne1 sunbaenims a while ago. thought you were only into the "innocent" type_

MS: _i am not. too busy bowing at them tbh_

WH: _tbh? u r hanging too much with jjong lol anyway totally saw u staring at their maknae_

MS: _and u r hanging out with key sunbae too much_

WH: _i am. and u r staring at 2ne1's maknae too much_

MS: _i am not_

WH: _u r. stop denying b4 i txt blast all of the mmbrs lol_

MS: _what's wrong with staring?_

WH: _wats wrong with staring is that it's creepy myung. ur a creep_

MS: _i just saw her almost fall ok she looked rlly sleepy i thought shes gon fall_

WH: _that's all?_

MS: _that's all_

WH: _u sure?_

MS: _im very sure hyung_

WH: _u didnt find her cute at all?_

Myungsoo read Woohyun's text and stared at it for a while, when he heard the stylist noona tell him his done. He was about to reply to Woohyun but his attention was caught by Dongwoo who told him that they were called to watch the performances, making him lock his phone instead, placing it upside down on the dresser, and stood up to follow and catch up to Dongwoo who is now on his way out of the room.

. . . 

The first thing that caught her attention is the ridiculously huge ribbon that's on Dara's head. She wanted go staright to her and praise her for her job well done on being the show's MC but it looked like her unnie is still busy, still concentrated on her cue cards, and in conversation with her two male co-MCs. She focused her sight at the back of Dara's head while walking through the crowd, but was distracted by Bom's pull on her hand. She switched her attention to Bom, who is now bowing while making her way near where Dara is. Her attention was diverted yet again by a sudden movement at the coner of her eye. She eyed a man bowing at her, and was suddenly startled and began bowing herself, and murmured a multiple 'sorrys' to the guy (who looked totally cozy with his purple scarf), while mentally hitting herself on the head for forgetting a gesture that she'd been doing for years, longer than when she started walking.

She kept on bowing, a little lower this time, when she felt the warmth on her hand was gone. She looked at her hand while still low on her bow and realized Bom was already standing beside her, and they are not squeezing through the crowd anymore, and that it's time to stand straight and stop bowing. She puffed a sigh, while she straightened her stance only to be faced by a puffed cheeks, half covered by a brown knitted scarf (which looked so cozy she have never seen so much coziness in a man before). Her eyes then shifted to his eyes, which is surprisingly big, and surprisngly there at her, looking at her, looking at her eyes. She must be panicking right now, not being able to move, not wanting to stop the staring contest, only, she is not. Instead she felt calm, relaxed in staring his big, black eyes and the way it stares at her. She had to blink once, trying to assure herself that this might just be in her head, being too sleepy and exhausted from a lot of things. But it's still there, the stare that feels like it's trying to consume her right then and there, and it's making her shoulders relaxingly weak.

She blinked again, only to be distracted by the man's hand, slowly fixing his scarf to cover most of his cheeks. She now felt herself staring at his hand instead, and was distracted having not seen such strong yet delicate hands before (not that she analyzed every hand that she sees). But she suddenly felt her shoulders getting pulled, making her face the huge screen behind her. She heard a whispered 'Mingkki-yah' and her Bom unnie's face is right there, and she was directing her to look on something on the huge screen, while whispering an 'Are you okay?' to her. She responded with a nod and a smile, but she felt like she is still not there. That she just woken from a dream. She then blinked her eyes, a little sore from being too exposed form the bright light of the screen, and scanned the scene in front of her. She then eyed the huge screen, trying to actually watch the clip, but her attention is still left behind on that dazed scene, she herself is not sure she really got into.

 

"Myungsoo." He suddenly felt a pressure and a jerk on his shoulders, instead of just the ridiculous heat that's not only on his cheeks, but is now spreading fast like wildfire to his ears and neck. He is now facing Sungyeol, who waves a hand in front of his face, and then suddenly felt a pang of cold on his forehead. He looked up to where the cold is, but was completely shocked by a sudden rave of screams and shrieks from the fans in front of them, making him awake from the thing that he would like to label as a dream, because it was so beautiful only a dream is capable of giving.

His whole head is still on that scene, like it got drunk and is now having a huge hang over, only, he liked this kind of a hang over, even like to dwell a little longer in it. How her eyes suddenly became bigger, and her hair making her face more there. Her face is right there in front of him. She is right there in front of him, and it's silly because it's not like he had her in the first place. It's not like he dreamed of her eyes and her face and her hair and was once his and it got away. But she was there in front of him and her face is the most beautiful he have seen. And he liked that she was in front him and that she was there for him to stare at, and he could stare at her beautiful face forever, for the rest of his life.

He felt his cheeks heat up again at the thought, and so he had to raise his scarf again(only his eyes are seen now), and he suddenly felt a  poke to his left. He then focused  his face on Sungyeol who is now smiling rather awkardly and mouthed 'fanservice', and he smiled back at him, turning his attention to his fans, waving at them, and secretly wishing his awkward, forced aegyo could cover up the blush he's having from staring at 2ne1's maknae.

 

Myungsoo was supposed to watch on the huge screen again (more like wanting to see and look for her again) when waving to fans got a little tiring, when he saw Heechul approaching their side. He automatically looked at his side and bowed to him, blushing a little because she was also bowing to Heechul, and Myungsoo is looking at her from the side of his eyes, and he wanted to stare look at her face and her smile wholly, if not for the warm greeting his sunbae is giving him. 

Myungsoo was still beaming at his sunbae when he saw him casually talk to the girls beside him. "You girls still ok?" To which Minzy and Bom responded with yet another bow, bashfully smiling at Heechul, a little shy at the attention given by the sunbae. Myungsoo then caught himslef staring again, to Bom first and then to Minzy, until her smile was gone and he felt his arm being pressed, and he has to know who's distracting him from staring at Minzy.

Heechul was staring at the young boy in front of him, staring at how he gaze at the red haired girl he was just socializing to. His curiosity and amusement got the best of him and pressed on the young boy's arm to get his attention. "Myungsoo-ssi? You ok?" Myungsoo, a little surprised, nodded his head, and smiled at him, suddenly felt conscious of his sunbae. Heechul pressed on, "You a fan of 2ne1?" Heechul smiled his most innocent smile, tried to hide the mischief in his voice then looked from Myungsoo then to Minzy, then to Bom (who is now playing with Youngbae), then back to looking at Myungsoo and Minzy again, like they have a secret code going on. Myungsoo looked startled and slightly stiffened at the question. He then looked slightly to his right, to the girl beside him but then, he just felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Heechul smiled an assured smile, and goes back to his co-MCs.

((Minzy found a refuge to her Bommie-unnie once again going a little closer to her, clutching to her unnie's arm for dear life, as she felt her cheeks burn, just like how it only does when training with Hwangssabu-nim))

 

Minzy was now more focused on what's happening around her, and on the song now playing on the background, and a little bit distracted by her Bom unnie and Youngbae oppa being silly and playing pranks to each other, even playing with them for while until she moved a little forward because of her little dance (trying to dance off the cold). She tried distracting herself, laughing at Bommie and even playing with them, but she became more drawn as she moved a little closer wanting to feel more of the heat raditaing from the familiar brown scarf. When she felt that she is dangerously close enough (that she might burn herself) she suddenly stopped moving, and heaved a long, heavy sigh of relief, and felt herself relaxing at the warmth in front of her. She suddenly became stiff, and suddenly stared at the back of the boy's head, after seeing his body moved backward a little, and then slowly trying to face back. Minzy then stood straight, and faced the huge screen behind her again, and then looked at Bom rather fast and stood too close to her and played with her arms a little awkwardly, like she is actually pleading for help, and she swore she never felt this panicky and nervous before, she felt like leaving the place that instant (not wihtout the boy boy's radiating heat no).

Myungsoo, wanting to make sure he felt her breathe behind her back (his mind might actually betray him), covered his face with his scarf yet again, propped his chin a little too high, and prepared himself (casually saying please be there please be there please be there in his head lots of times) to look back again not so obviously. He held on tight to his scarf on his face and stiffly jerked back a little too fast and eyes staring on the screen rather than on her, rather than see if she was there behind him. He was so nervous, he decided to just go back waving at the fans again, and mentally slapping himself for checking on the screen instead of a particular red-headed girl that he's supposed to be eyeing on (but still perpetually scared because her "family" is there and there are thousands of eyes glued on them how is he supposed to get this right).

 

Bom may just be playing and pranking with Youngbae on the side, but she's not that dense and blind to not see the obvious. She shrugged it off at first, thinking that Minzy might just be thinking too much again, or just exhausted, but by the time she heard Heechul mentioned 2ne1, and saw the blush on the fac of Mingkki and the boy beside him, she knows there's got to be something "magical" happening that she would want to be part of. Bom was about to pull Minzy for an interrogation but she suddenly heard one director shout for their attention.

The cameras are on cue, and PD-nims and directors were all shouting instructions, both to the idols and to the audience. The whole clip that they were watching from the start was done, and the confetti starts to fall from above, and it's time for all idols present on the stage to act "united and together", to which Bom thinks is stupid because she doesn't even know the name of the boy in front of them. She suddenly had the urge and the curiosity about the boy, and wanted to see his face fully, without moving to much and getting too much attention. When the boy looked to his right, Bom had a glimpse of the boy and suddenly everything was bright and clear.

Bom pulled Minzy close to her, not caring whether they are being filmed or not. "That was the boy who was satring at you a while ago."

Minzy just stared at her, her eyes wide, her face a mixture of confusion and suspicion, though the blush on her cheeks tells everything otherwise. She shook her head  because it was not possible. Her unnie that she knows who has the worst memory in the world (not being aware of schedules, that she even ate something), must just be joking cause it can't be him, it just cant. 

Bom pulled her again, a little harsh this time, because she needs her dongsaeng to believe her, and why isnt she believing her? "I swear that was him!" She whispered a little louder than usual, but not loud enough that everyone near can hear. Minzy was not listening anymore and was just playing with her hands as a distraction when a smirk suddenly formed on Bom's lips. She stared at Minzy for a while, her smile not faltering, then stared longer at the boy accused, when suddenly Heechul moved to the from his place to go to the center of the stage. Minzy might refuse and drop the issue by playing ignorant on everything but she is not Minzy.

Bom held Minzy on her arms and placed her on Heechul's place, making her stand beside the boy with the brown scarf.

Minzy, felt herself become stiff and suddenly felt self-conscious (does she have confetti all over her hair, is her hair in place). She was completely thrown off-guard and she didnt know what to do.

Myungsoo clapped his hands as the confetti stopped showering all of them, when suddenly the one beside him was a lot shorter than the person who was originally beside him, and he had to look at the sudden change but strained himself scared that he might stare too much again. He suddenly become uneasy as he saw the red hair at the corner of his eye.

 

They are now both standing beside each other but neither knew what to do. It's not like they have anything to do about it, being in the eyes of thousands, not only of fans, but of their co-idols as well. Both stared at their knitted scarfs, suddenly felt the need to remove the confetti off them like it's the most fun thing to do at the moment.

When Myungsoo's scarf was free of paper, he suddenly heaved a sigh of frustration, feeling very restrained at the moment, feeling very uneasy and not sure where to look or what to do. But the thing is he knows what to do, where he wants to look but all these scrutinizing eyes feels like it's on him, on them and all he ever got to do was stand there and sigh.

He clapped his hands as the song playing was done, and hears the MCs say their final lines. And he realized, that this might be the last time he'll ever get to see Minzy, to get this close to her, so he gathered his strength, acted like he's actually interested in what the MCs are saying, and looked to her side, but this time he's actually looking at her not failing to drop his gaze even though she's also looking to where the MCs were, and he felt a relief. But at the time that he felt so, he heard the MCs saying their goodbyes, and Sungyeol telling him that they will stay for a while for more fanservice.

Myungsoo dropped his gaze and turned to look at Sungyeol to respond him with a nod and a smile. He decided to look at Minzy again for the last time, for farewell, he guessed, but the relief he felt before was replaced by a comfortable uneasiness. She was looking at him, right at him, and by now they are staring at each other again, looking and meeting each others eyes. He felt his heart clench though, as she suddenly walked away, but was easily replaced by a fluttery feeling that he had to touch his chest. As she was carefully being pulled away from the crowd, she was smiling at him, and he felt himself smile back, maybe even a little too wide for his comfort but he doesnt care. She was smiling at him, and he could say that that smile was all his.

. . . 

Infinte was back in their dressing room and Myungsoo went straight back to his make-up chair, resting for a bit while his members scurried around the room fixing themselves, when he heard his phone vibrate and looked back around their dressing room only to find that Woohyun was not with them in their room. Myungsoo unlocked his phone and smiled widely. Never have he felt so thankful to his Woohyun-hyung's existence.

WH: _got dara noona's number you owe me big time_

**Author's Note:**

> If you are ever curious about what caused this hallucination of a fic you can watch the video here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXg5U_Ep47g


End file.
